Session
by Orchid Butterflies
Summary: Session One: Axel - Have you ever been alone in a quiet room, where the only thing you can hear is a voice screaming at you to walk into the next room and strangle your own brother? -- Yaoi, Full list of pairings inside -- AU
1. Session One: Axel

**A/N:** HOLY BEJEEZUS, BATMAN, IT'S FINISHED. And it only took me... (_glances at clock_) ... ten hours to write!!

Though, I'm glad to know I can still finish stories. XD Seriously, though, how long has it been since I last updated with an actual story? Too long, if you ask me!

Anyway. Happy AkuRoku Day, everyone! My mission is now complete; I have successfully submitted something for this special day.

Oh, and uh... apologies in advance. You'll know why.

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, Riku/Repliku, SoRiku, Zemyx, CLeon

**Disclaimer:** You'd think, with all the time it's been, I would own them by now. But I don't. How sad is that?

**Dedication:** To all the people that put up with the shit I do on a daily basis. XD

* * *

-x- **AXEL** -x-

Have you ever been alone in a quiet room, where the only thing you can hear is a voice telling you – _screaming_ at you – to walk into the next room and strangle your own brother?

Now imagine if you were sitting in class, tuning out the so-called 'valuable' information your history instructor is spouting in favor of the screeching voice ringing in your ears, demanding you turn and stab your ballpoint pen into the jugular vein of the kid sitting next to you.

And what if the very same voice began whispering to you while you were hanging out with your closest friend and long-time crush, trying to convince you to pin him to the floor and have your way with him; to rape him and abuse him until he's broken and bloody on your bedroom floor?

That voice has constantly been chattering away in the back of my mind since I was seven-years-old.

The third one got me sent here.

There's not a day that goes by that I don't feel the sharp pain of regret squeezing at my heart, desperate to know why, why, fucking _why_ I hurt Roxy like that.

"Axel, honey," my nurse's voice brought me spiraling back to reality, away from my memories. "All patients need to return to their cells now." She placed her hand on my shoulder, her round face appearing next to mine. I glanced down at my drawing, debating whether or not I wanted to scrap it.

"Why?" I finally asked, gaze sliding back up to my nurse's smiling face. Giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze, she backed up a little, giving me room to stand.

"It's that time of the week again." she informed me, chocolate-coloured eyes darting around the room. Pursing my lips, I thought about this a moment. That time of the week? Today was... uhm... Wednesday, so that meant...

"Ohh..." I hummed with understanding. "Zexy." My nurse nodded and set her hands on my shoulders, tugging gently. With a sigh, I turned in the chair and stood, earning a nod of approval from my nurse.

"Come on, Honey, let's go." One of her hands slid down to grasp my elbow and lead me toward my cell. I stayed rooted to the ground though. Zexy wasn't a threat. I didn't understand why we always cleared the halls when he came through.

"Can I please stay and talk to Zexy?" I asked. My nurse shook her head and pulled at my elbow again.

"You know that's not possible, Axel. Maybe later, I can arrange a meeting between the two of you, but right now, it's time to return to your cell." I chewed on my bottom lip a moment, thinking about it, before nodding.

"Alright..."

-x-

My meeting with Zexy was never approved; he was sent to solitary that afternoon. Rumors flew throughout the hospital, each of them different. One said that Ienzo – his other, completely sadistic, completely psychotic personality – had broken free and attacked the nurse. Another said that he didn't attack a nurse, but a visitor instead. The weirdest one, though, was the one that said Ienzo had burnt down the entire South wing of the hospital. Which was impossible, because that's where my cell is, as I'm still very much alive.

Unfortunately.

"Axel? Axel, honey, you have a visitor." my nurse's voice once more brought me back to the real world. With a sigh, I tore myself away from my drawing – again – to look at the figure standing in my cell's doorway. She smiled kindly at me, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Who is it?" I asked, setting down the mechanical pencil and turning fully in my chair to face her. The smile on her face faded, and her expression became hesitant.

"You don't have to see him," she said, pursing her lips a moment. "I told him it probably wouldn't be for the best if you saw him... But he insisted on seeing you..."

"Who is it?" I repeated, watching as she sighed in defeat.

"Roxas. Roxas is here to see you." she whispered. My mind shut down after that.

-x-

There was... a giant fish swimming around Roxas' head. A long fish... The Japanese ones. Uhm... They're... koi fish, that's right. Orange and white with shimmering fins...

And then there were two Riku's... which was strange in itself because there was only one Riku, and he was in the West wing... They were exchanging chaste kisses and muttering things about Sora... Sora this, Sora that... Who the hell was Sora?

Fuck, Roxas was talking to me, wasn't he? His lips were moving... he cocked his head to the side innocently, his blue eyes staring at me knowingly.

"They said you'd be medicated..." he said, biting at his bottom lip. "But I never imagined you'd be _this_ medicated." His eyes widened as I tipped to the side, threatening to fall out of my chair, but sighed in relief when I righted myself.

Fucking medication.

"Yeah... so... why, uh... Why're you here?" I asked. My voice slurred a bit at the end of my sentence; the Riku's stopped their kissing to momentarily glance at me before continuing their activities.

"I just... I wanted to see you..." he muttered, eyes shifting away from me, towards the koi fish that had taken to swimming laps around the room. "I missed you, Axe. I really, truly did. What happened has already happened, and there's nothing either of us can do to change it." He paused and drew his knees up to his chest, curling up in the bright orange plastic chair. A quick glance around the room told me that both Riku's and the koi fish were watching as Roxas spoke quickly, this time, his words registering as pure static. One of the Riku's untangled himself from his twin and sauntered over to me, slinging his arms around my shoulders.

"You know what you want to do," he whispered; his voice wasn't anything like the one that screamed at me. His mouth was right next to my ear, yet I couldn't feel his breath. It was as if no one was there. "You want to throw him to the floor, feel his naked body pressed against yours as yo–"

"Shut up!" I all but hissed, pulling against the restraints on my arms. "Leave me alone!" The Riku smirked and returned to his twin, capturing his lips in a not-so-chaste kiss.

"What?" Roxas' voice broke through the haze my mind had become, bringing my attention back to him. I chewed on my lip for a moment before bowing my head.

"I'm so sorry..." I mumbled, giving one last feeble tug at my arm restraints. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Roxas uncurled his body and slowly stood, bracing his arms on the table between us.

"Axel... it's alright. I... didn't mind it as much as you think I did." His voice was barely a whisper, but the two Riku's caught it.

"Such a slut!" One of them declared, leaning back against his brother. I shivered in disgust as the other one began licking a trail up his twin's neck, eliciting a small moan from him. "Never fall in love with a whore," he continued, smirking impishly. "It always ends badly." And with that they were gone. The koi fish gave a flick of its tail, as if to say it was glad they had vanished. I nodded slightly in agreement and sighed, returning my gaze to Roxas.

"Roxas, I don't..." I trailed off when I realized that he'd gotten closer while I'd been watching the twins.

"I know..." he sighed, leaning forward and resting his head on my shoulder. My arms instinctively tried to reach up and embrace him, but the restraints prevented that. We sat like that for a moment before someone knocked sharply on the door.

"Time's up!" they declared. Roxas sighed, and unlike with the Riku, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my collarbone.

"Hurry up and get better," he whispered, raising his head so that we were face-to-face. "I really do miss you." I nodded slowly, eying him carefully as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the side of my mouth.

"I'll try." I muttered in response, smiling softly as he kissed me again, this time on the lips. It was short, but it felt so indescribably wonderful. Wonderful to know that Roxas didn't hate me. Wonderful to know that maybe I had a chance with him. Wonderful to know that he didn't think I was as crazy as everyone else did.

"That's good." he said, straightening up and turning towards the door. I could only watch as he slipped through the door, waving good-bye to me as he left. My nurse came in moments later, a knowing smile set on her face.

"I saw that whole thing." she stated, pulling out the key to my restraints. I snorted, rolling my eyes. It was only as she took the restraints off my feet that I realized I had never asked her name.

"Hey, ah, this is going to sound weird, but what's your name?" I asked. She giggled, hauling me out of the chair.

"Rinoa Heartilly." she answered, brushing her hair over her shoulder; a familiar gesture. I smiled and followed her from the room, and back into the Southern cell block of the Radiant Garden Mental Institution.

-x-

The next day, I tracked down Riku and told him to stay the fuck out of my medication-induced hallucinations.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it! Hope you liked it! And if you didn't... well, then, tell me why! If you did like it, tell me why! I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day!


	2. Session Two: Zexion

**A/N:** Woohoo! Second one-shot! Super happy fun-time starts now!!

Actually, on a more serious note, this is... a little different from my regular style. XD I think this might be the only one-shot written like this. I'm sorry if it bothers you.

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, Riku/Repliku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Cleon

**Disclaimer:** I... totally don't own. DX

**Dedication:** (_pokes Tiff's ankle_) Tiff broke her ankle recently, so this one's for her! Hope it heals soon!!

* * *

-x- **ZEXION** -x-

"It's time to go."

Your voice echoes in the emptiness of my cell. I just stare at you blankly – really, it's all I can do – taking in your raspberry-coloured hair and violet eyes for the seven hundred thirty-third time. After all, you only come to my cell when it's time for one of my two weekly appointments. Two male nurses stand behind you, my restraints held tightly in their hands.

"Leon. Cloud." I greet. My voice is hoarse; I haven't spoken a word in three days. You just stare at me. Your eyes betray your oh-so-carefully masked emotions; you're offended. But why? Is it because I did not greet you? That is rather shallow. But you're a shallow person. I know this. You step forward, a syringe filled with clear liquid positioned in your delicate hand so that you can inject sedatives into me. I hold out my arm. I don't even flinch when you jab the needle into a scabbed-over hole, pouring the medication into my bloodstream.

"Hello." Cloud finally responds. I've always liked his voice. It's soft, airy, with a sort of commanding tone. He steps toward me, in front of you and Leon, his electric blue eyes never leaving my inanimate body. He's always this cautious. He remembers what happened when he was not cautious. I was put in solitary for two weeks as punishment. A small smile tugs at his lips as he presents a large white jacket to me. I stand and hold my arms over my head.

"Who are you today?" he questions as he pulls the jacket over my head. There is a small hesitation between the question and my answer.

"Zexion." I reply finally, stepping back from Cloud. He nods, eyes carefully assessing my danger level.

"Well then, Zexion, it's nice to see you again." he says, returning to his previous position behind you; is he guarding the door? I can feel your sharp eyes on me. You know. You've always known. You know everything about me. Or so, you like to think. Who am I to invade your beautiful fantasy world? Leon slowly approaches me, showing me all the restraints he'd be putting me in today. Nothing is different. Nothing has changed.

"How are you today, Zexion?" Leon asks me. His voice is gruffer than Cloud's, nowhere near as airy, but it holds the same commanding tone Cloud's does. I cross my arms over my stomach and wait for Leon to begin, which he quickly does. A large buckle over my arms, at my elbows. Another, higher. A third, right under my shoulders. Straps to my ankles, connected by a thick chain. Lastly, a blindfold.

All this to take me to my therapist.

"I'm fine." I manage to rasp out as he finishes. I hear his footsteps as he returns to Cloud's side. I know you're smiling. You're smiling because you think I can't see it. I don't move as Leon grabs my left arm, Cloud my right.

"You're getting a new therapist today." you say. I can only nod in your general direction before Leon and Cloud steer me from my cell.

"I'm glad." I say. My voice is barely a whisper. I feel your eyes on me, but only for a moment. We walk in silence, passing through hallway after hallway, stopping only when you pull open a door for us. The halls are silent – unnaturally so, but this wasn't any different than normal. You have to hide the regular patients. You're afraid I'll attack.

"There are people in this next room," Leon suddenly warns, his voice close to my ear. "Stay calm." I feel your eyes on me, but only for a moment. You're frightened. The door squeaks as you open it. Leon and Cloud's hands squeeze my arms, unnecessarily restraining me.

The bittersweet scent of salt water is the first thing I smell as I'm shoved into the room. I can hear the soft click of a door as it shuts, effectively cutting off the scent. After we've left the room, I can't help but wonder about the person that scent belongs to as I am guided down the hall.

"There he goes again."

"Think he knows yet?"

"Nah, of course not. They don't tell him anything."

"That's true..."

We were passing the kitchens. The strong smell of food that drifted into the hallway was a dead giveaway, as well as the whispers of the kitchen helpers for the day. They all sound completely civilized. I can tell you're suddenly very nervous. Perhaps it is the subject of discussion that is making you shift uncomfortably.

"What are they talking about?" I ask softly. Your footsteps come to an abrupt halt. Cloud's and Leon's hands tighten around my arms, bringing me to a stop.

"Zexion, you had a visitor yesterday." you whisper. I wait silently for an explanation. "Saix came to see you."

What?

"Wha..." I am rendered speechless.

"We sent him away." you mutter. I have to strain to hear you.

"Why would you do that...?" I ask. The silence surrounding us is deafening.

"He's a criminal, Zexion. What he did to you is inexcusable." A snarl tears from my throat and I begin to strain against Cloud and Lean, lunging for you. You take a hesitant step back, shifting nervously again.

"He's my brother!" The level of my voice rises; I'm almost shouting now.

"Calm down." Leon growls, holding me back. I twist, trying to escape their grasp. You gasp, taking another step away.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" I demand, my voice echoing. No one says a word; it seems as if the entire asylum has gone quiet.

"B-because we knew you'd react like t-this..." you stutter. I grit my teeth, scratching at the cloth of the straitjacket. Suddenly, it's almost unbearable to keep on any longer.

"We need sedatives!!" Cloud yells. I can tell it's him. I am acutely aware of my surroundings. The inmates in the kitchen are chattering away excitedly. Their voices are closer then they were. I can hear you yelling for sedatives as well, your voice blending with Cloud's and Leon's.

"Whore." It's hardly even a whisper, but my insult is head. Silence falls for a short moment.

"He called her a whore!"

"Did ya hear that? Did ya? Did ya!?"

"He's never said that before..."

"Now we know why he's in here!!"

"And that wasn't obvious before?"

I feel your eyes on me. You're glaring; it's cold, unforgiving.

"Why are you so offended?" I snarl. "Isn't it the truth?"

"No, it's not. Calm down, Zexion, you're losing control." You voice is worried, distant. You don't want to come near me. You're too fucking scared, you whore.

"Don't call me that!" I bark. You fall silent once more.

"What should we call you then...?" Cloud asks softly, restraining my movement. I wicked smile creeps onto my face.

"... Ienzo."


	3. Session Three: Riku

**A/N:** Two updates in one day? BLASPHEMY!

Enjoy! (It's like... supah-short though. Sorry. XD; )

**EDIT: THIS HAS BEEN COMPLETELY REWRITTEN AS OF DECEMBER 4, 2008.**

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, Riku/Repliku, SoRiku, Zemyx, CLeon

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. Sorreh.

**Dedication:** To uh... No idea. Someone. Yeeeess, someone.

* * *

-x- **RIKU** -x-

"What do you want to talk about today, Riku?"

It's the first question she _always_ asks me. Okay, sure, she's only been my psychiatrist for a week, ("_Hello, Riku, my name's Aerith Gainsborough, and I am your new psychiatrist. So, what do you want to talk about today?_") but in the three sessions I've been in, she's always asked me that question. ("_What do you want to talk about today, Riku? What do you want to talk about today_?")

"Sora."

And that's how I always respond, because when it comes to Sora, there's always something to talk about. (_Hair, eyes, personality, delusions._)

"Again, Riku? How about we talk about you, instead?"

She only indulged me during our first session. (_Sora, Sora, Sora. That's all we talked about. Sora._) After that, it was, "Again?" and it would promptly be turned around so we would be talking about me. (_Me me me, fucking me_.)

"What about me?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest and sinking down in my seat. "There's nothing interesting about me." My psychiatrist laughs softly, and shifts around the papers on her desk before looking at me again.

"Riku," she starts, lacing her fingers together on top of her desk. "You have acute paranoia, and the most severe case of anorexia I've ever seen. There's always something to talk about when it comes to you."

Cue very awkward silence, in which I spend looking at random objects in her office.

Finally, after two or three minutes have passed, she clears her throat, shifts her papers around some more, and sighs.

"Alright, Riku. I'll see you in two days. Have a lovely afternoon." She dismisses me with a small wave and a gentle smile on her face. I just shrug and walk out of the room, my mind racing with thoughts about Sora.

Sora, Sora, Sora.

You'd think I'd have something else to talk about, really, instead of constantly focusing this boy I've only talked to once before, for about ten minutes. (_Best ten minutes ever_.) But in the Radiant Garden Mental Institute, what the hell else is there to talk about?

Mental institute my ass. RGMI is a fucking asylum, a house for crazy people, and every single one of us knows it. But don't get me wrong, I am not denying that we're crazy. Fuck, most of the people here are batshit.

Like Sora. Beautiful, caring, delusional Sora. He believes, and I mean truly, honestly believes, that his closest friends consist of a large, talking dog, and a slightly smaller duck. That everything in his mind is real: Kingdom Hearts, Nobodies, Heartless, Xemnas...

Anyway.

The trip back to the rec room is totally and completely... well, boring. No Zexion to switch personalities. No Axel to annoy the hell out of me. No fucking creepy nurse breathing down your neck... Although, that last one's more freaky then eventful. The rec room itself is more or less empty. A couple random patients watching TV, a nurse here and there, and at the checkerboard on the other end of the room...

_Sora._

Holy...

"Uhm... Hi?" he greets as I approach the board. (_Sora Sora SORA_) I notice that he is flat out concentrating on the black and red checker pieces, as if they'd move if he continued to do so.

"Hey... How're you?" Not the most original response, I admit. He answers with a small shrug of his shoulders and slowly reaches forward, moving a black piece diagonally.

"Wanna play? 'S more fun when you have two people..." Who am I to refuse?

The game lasts about fifteen minutes, but it's spent talking. And talking. And... talking. And after Sora kicks my ass, we continue to talk.

We talk about his friends (_Donald and Goofy, Duck and Dog_). His alternate reality (_Kingdom Hearts_). His fear of the dark (_Heartless, fear of the claws, the scars, death_). We talk about my firm belief that both food and drink are poisoned. How every time we eat or drink something, we're poisoned. How it's a form of sick population control. (_Don't look at me like that. It's true._)

And the best part... The best part is that Sora never looks away from me. (_Sora Sora I'm talking to Sora and he's listening!_)

Then he has to go. And I let him. I fucking _let _him. Because I thought I'd get to see him again. I really fucking thought I would.

But I will never get to see Sora ever again.

And no one ever will – unless they're a coroner. Because Sora's dead. He's dead, he's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it.

Abso-fucking-lutely _nothing_.

"What do you want to talk about today, Riku?"

She asks me her favorite question. ("_What do you want to talk about today, Riku? You want to talk about Sora? Sora Sora Sora? He's fucking dead, Riku. There's nothing to talk about. What do you want to talk about today?_") I'm curled up in the chair, head on my knees. I can't bring myself to respond – not to her, not to the voice screaming in my head.

"Do you want to talk about..."

"No!" I yell, interrupting her. I will not let her speak his name. Sora's gone, and suddenly she wants to talk about him? Fucking bitch.

"Riku? Are you alright?" she asks, her voice softer than before. She's concerned. She's actually concerned about me, and I can't bring myself to care. I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my fists. I can feel my fingernails digging into my hands, feel the blood (_red, flowing, beautiful blood_) drip down my palms. When I suddenly stand and walk out of the room, ("_He's dead, Riku! Let him die! What do you want to talk about? What, Riku, what? Sora's fucking dead!_") she doesn't say anything. She doesn't give chase. She doesn't scream for me to come back. She just... let's me go.

Because she knows she'll see me again.

I return to the rec room; it's completely devoid of life, which is fine with me. It doesn't surprise me, though. The last time Sora was seen alive was with me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the checkerboard where Sora and I (_Dog and Duck Kingdom Hearts Poison Heartless Sora Sora Sora_) talked. I can almost see Sora, sitting in front of it, completely focused on the checker pieces, trying to decide his next move.

Fuck, I never thought losing Sora would hurt this much. I spent a total of (_stalked watched obsessed_) forty minutes talking to him. But every thought of him makes my heart clench, tighten, constrict. I tear my eyes away from the checkerboard, look at the floor, trace every discernible pattern on the linoleum tile.

My mind is fucked up. I belong here at RGMI. I know this. But without Sora, it feels as if the concrete walls are crumbling around me, as if the shadows (_slinking, whispering, breathing_) are slinking towards me, whispering my name, breathing down my neck. I feel a sharp claw run down my spine, drawing blood as it goes.

"Riku... We've been waiting..."

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and let them take me to sweet oblivion.

And to think... I barely even knew Sora.

* * *

I love you long time if you review??


	4. Session Four: Kairi

**A/N:** And I present you with the fastest update I've ever made. So, uh... Enjoy! o-o;

**EDIT: THIS HAS BEEN COMPLETELY REWRITTEN AS OF DECEMBER 4, 2008.**

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, Riku/Repliku, SoRiku, Zemyx, CLeon

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. But I do own the strange personality I gave Kairi. Sorry about that, by the way.

**Dedication:** To Critic Zoa. Your awesome-tastic reviews ALWAYS make me smile!

* * *

-x- **KAIRI** -x-

Ahh, coffee. The most sacred invention of man. When I get up in the morning, I have to have three to four cups of caffeinated goodness before I am actually motivated to do anything. After I get dressed and make breakfast – usually a bowl of Coco Crispies – I have to have another cup. While I'm drinking that, I prepare yet _another_ cup to take to work with me. I usually end up finishing that cup before I get to work, and drink the crap-tastic stuff in the break room. (Beggars can't be choosers, though.) Then, at lunch, I have my final cup of the day.

Eh... Let's just say that I'm a coffee addict, and leave it at that, okay?

So, just who _is_ this madwoman who's going on and on about how much coffee she drinks a day?

My name's Kairi Osaka. I live alone in one of the most expensive apartment complexes in town. (I'm not kidding about this shit, either. One month's rent is something like fifteen hundred dollars!) I made straight A's in high school, graduated at the top of my class from nursing school, and I currently work at a maximum security insane asylum.

Oops, I meant 'mental institute'. We're really not supposed to call it an 'asylum', despite that being what it is. I don't make the rules, I just abide by them. Sort of.

Anyway. My life sounds abso-fucking-lutely _perfect_, doesn't it? Bitch, please. You've only heard the boring part; the part that everyone else on the planet knows. Besides, do you really think that I would be able to afford to rent such a prestigious apartment on a measly nurse's paycheck, do you?

It all started with Sora Kayaki.... Sort of. Kind of. Okay, not really. Anyway, this is going to sound random, but trust me, it's totally related: I've been a dealer for the good majority of my life. Started in, say... seventh grade. I got so many kids into drugs that year. Half of them are spending their lives in jail, but hey, that was their decision. I just supplied the crack. Speaking of, that's usually what I dealt. Lighter stuff. Occasionally, though, when times got really hard at home, I would deal the harder stuff – meth, heroin, the works. Point is, I know what I'm doing.

It wasn't until I started working at the asylum (Fuck it, I'm just gonna call it the asylum.) that I learned about the _real_ drug underworld. Heroin and weed were just too common. One could maybe make one, two hundred dollars dealing. If you were lucky, that is.

Ohh, but start dealing prescription drugs, such as Thorazine, Valium, Placidyl, even Lithium, and suddenly, you're making almost a thousand bucks a night! And dear Lord, stealing those drugs shouldn't have been that easy, but it was. I mean sure, on occasion, I've had to 'distract' a doctor or two, (Or five, or seven. Really, who's counting?) but that money was just so tempting... And I cannot resist the sweet siren's call of cold, hard cash.

But back to Sora Kayaki. He was such a sweet boy. Kind, caring, trusting, naïve almost to a fault, and completely smitten with someone he could never be with. Or so he told me. Personally, I didn't see what was so special about the boy with silver hair and turquoise eyes who played way too much Checkers, but to each his or her own. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Again. (I seem to be good at that...)

Sora was only the first to be... 'silenced', so to speak. He caught me stealing the drugs one day. Though, in all honesty, I was practically asking for it. I'm usually more careful, but stuffing drugs into your purse in the middle of a hallway isn't exactly the best way to go about stealing. I did the only thing I could think of and injected him with an overdose of insulin before he could get away. The effects were immediate. I remember him looking up at me with those big, ocean blue eyes and whispering, "I forgive you," before a seizure shook his small frame and he took one last shuddering breath.

Oddly, I wasn't as affected by this as I figured I would be. Before I'd been caught, I wouldn't even imagine killing a patient...

But now... The complete and utter chaos that followed upon the discovery of Sora's body was just so... glorious. Wonderful. Amazing. There are so many adjectives to describe the sweet chaos that ensued. Before, it had just been a simple task, taking and smuggling the drugs out of the asylum. During times of chaos, though, it was like taking candy from a baby, to use one of the most overused clichés of all time. No need to sneak around during break, no need to fuck a doctor... just waltz into the room and take them. It was really that simple.

I had to go through the West Wing to get to my car, so as I was sneaking that day's 'rewards' out of the asylum, I had to go right past Zexion's cell. As I went by, purse clutched closely to my side, I could hear Zexion screaming and banging around inside his cell, as well as Leon and Cloud yelling, trying to get the teenager to calm down.

"Get off of me!" Zexion screamed, and I couldn't help but notice the hoarse quality of his voice, as he'd been screaming for well over an hour. "Go find that stupid bitch! This is her fault, all her fault! Fuck, argh... Get the whore! Let me go, God dammit!" Though, despite the positively offensive things he was saying about me, I couldn't suppress the small smile that crept across my face.

The doctors would never believe Zexion and his accusations. I walked out of the asylum that day, content as could be. And, to top it off, that night I got the best night's sleep I'd gotten in ages. (My coffee consumption was cut down by half the following day, as well. Pretty fucking amazing, huh?)

When I got to work the next day, everything seemed to have calmed down. Most of the patients had either forgotten, or just didn't care enough, about the spunky brunette boy in the West Wing. Well, all but one, that is. I spotted the poor boy with silver hair and turquoise eyes with his head in Axel's (one of Rinoa's patients) lap as I retrieved one of my own patients from the rec room. His turquoise eyes were closed, and I could have sworn I saw tears rolling down his pale face, but that could have been my imagination. It didn't concern me, though, so I just lead my patient from the room, towards her cell in the East Wing.

"I can't believe that Sora's..." she commented as we approached her cell, trailing off mid sentence. I patted her shoulder in a meager attempt to comfort her, and unlocked the door to her cell. She was scared; I could see her shaking in fear that she might be next. I wanted to tell her that she would be okay, that the killer wouldn't come after her.

But everyone thought Sora's death was an accident. That it was just some cruel game Fate played, Sora as the undeserving victim.

And my actions the previous day may make you think I'm some heartless, uncaring, unemotional person. But I'm not, I'm really not. I just have fucked up priorities. Unfortunately, Sora found this out.

I gave the girl a hug, trying to calm her, before ushering her into her cell and closing the door. As I locked it, I couldn't help but remember that Zexion also had me figured out. And I decided then and there that I couldn't – _wouldn't_ – give him a chance to persuade the doctors of his 'theory'.

"Nurse Osaka," my name crackled over the intercom with impeccable timing. "Nurse Osaka, please report to the West Wing." The West Wing. I only had one patient in the West Wing. I pulled on my rubber gloves and prepared a slightly heavier-than-normal dose of sedatives before beginning my journey across the asylum to Zexion's cell.

Zexion wasn't happy to see me. Then again, he never is. I watched, with the kindest smile I could force onto my face, as Cloud and Leon wrestled the thrashing teenager into submission, thrusting his pale arm out towards me. Violet eyes narrowed into slits as I flicked the needle a couple times – an odd habit, I know – and injected the sedatives into him. As he faded into sleep, he managed to snarl out one last expletive.

"Fucking bitch..."

"Good night, Zexion."

It wasn't a lethal dose. Not by a long shot. As I was stripping off my rubber gloves, and the two male nurses were carrying the now unconscious Zexion to his bed, I came to a horribly delightful realization.

Maybe, just maybe, there was something better than cold, hard cash.

_Immortality._

* * *

Try and spare a moment to write a review. It means a lot to me!


	5. Session Five: Demyx

**A/N:** Yeah, I can hear what you're saying. "About damn time, Ruby!" right?? Haha, well guess what! I lost the plans to this story! It won't take that long to re-gather them, but until then, I'm going to go back and rewrite Kairi's and Riku's Sessions. Compared to Demyx, Axel, and Zexion, their's just kinda... suck. So, yeah. Thanks for being so patient with me!

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, Riku/Repliku, SoRiku, Zemyx, CLeon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH, 30 Seconds to Mars, or Wicked the Musical.

**Dedication:** Oh dear, uhm... to my watchers!

* * *

-x- **DEMYX** -x-

If there was ever a place I'd never thought I'd end up in, it would be the Radiant Garden Mental Institute.

Apparently, though, I have an extreme case of Bipolar Disorder, and that alone is enough for them to lock me up and throw away the key.

And apparently, so is nearly beating a classmate to death.

Don't give me that look. He mocked my sister.

Of course, it's not like Mom helped a whole lot, either. She was, after all, the one that woke me up yesterday morning, screaming at the top of her lungs, demanding I pack up _immediately_.

Emphasis on the word '_immediately_'.

Naturally, I was confused as all hell, but quickly obeyed. I was already in a load of trouble for the whole nearly killing Tidus thing, and I didn't really feel like being yelled at more than I already was. As soon as I was done, Mom pushed me down the stairs, out the door, and into the car. Literally. Bitch didn't even offer me a simple 'good-bye' before speeding away into the sunset.

So, that's how I ended up here. But it's not that bad, I suppose. Most of the patients seem to be positively mesmerized by the television in the other corner of the room, and those that aren't usually mind their business. I'm probably the only one in this room who's even the slightest bit sane.

I know the guy I'm playing checkers with is not. Sane, I mean. The poor guy keeps babbling on about how Sora wasn't meant to die, Sora was so beautiful, Sora was a wonderful person, Sora was this, Sora was that, all while kicking my ass at checkers.

I mean, it's not like I don't know who Sora is. The kid's death is all over the news. Or, was all over the news. I would check, but I really don't think the patients watching TV would appreciate that too much.

And the kid still hasn't shut up. The sheer amount of time he's gone on and on about this Sora boy is amazing, and I really wish he would change the topic.

"So, did you know that everything we eat slowly poisons us until we keel over from a heart attack, or something of an equally horrid nature?" he suddenly asks. I'm caught off-guard, and trapped between laughing or just smiling and nodding. The dead serious look on the guy's face makes my decision for me, and I find myself shaking my head while jumping my checker over the guy's red one.

"I'm serious!" he declares suddenly, startling me. No one else seems to notice though, and continues with their activities. "Sora was killed because of the poison in our food!"

Right. Okay. Sure.

"Oh, and Axel finally got together with Roxas! I mean, it's not like we all didn't know they like each other, it just took them forever to admit it..." I tune him out because I can't really stand to listen to this guy's babbling while he continues to kick my ass at checkers.

And now would be a nice point in time to interrupt my fellow checkers player.

Cue conveniently placed, thoroughly pissed off mental patient.

"Don't touch me, you fucking whore!"

Thank you.

The reaction is immediate. The patients near the TV burst out into loud chatter, curious about the disturbance, while my companion leaps from his seat and is out the door in two seconds flat. There's a loud crash outside the room, and a long string of curse words. I disregard the current excitement, though, in favor of my now one-sided game of checkers, but I can't help picking up on the random bits of conversation floating throughout the room.

"... Betcha that's Zexion! How much do you wanna...."

"... Under the burning sun, I take a look around. Imagine if this all came down..."

"... I'm flying high, defying gravity...."

"... Isn't this the third outburst this week? I mean, you'd think..."

Something about a Zexion, something that sounds suspiciously like Oblivion by 30 Seconds to Mars, an Idina Menzel impersonator, and something about an outburst. Nothing too important. But then, over top of the noise in the room, this lovely lady's voice rings loud and clear:

"You didn't restrain him!? What the fuck were you thinking! Are you stupid? I thought you had more sense than that, Cloud! God fucking dammit!!"

Wonderful, isn't she?

Cue conveniently placed, thoroughly pissed off mental patient quite literally stumbling into the room, bringing about an instant silence.

A quick glance around the room informed me that yes, everyone was cowering away from the thoroughly pissed off mental patient, and yes, said mental patient was quickly coming my way. Naturally, I was little nervous, and unfortunately, one of my nervous habits is to stutter away like an idiot. So what to I do?

"H-h-hi. C-can I h-h-h-help you-u-u?"

I sound like an idiot, of course. I tense up as he slowly takes a couple more steps towards me, his fierce violet eyes boring into mine. As luck would have it, though, he's failed to noticed the checkerboard stationed right between us, and trips over it. Right onto me.

Shit.

I begin panicking before I even hit the ground. I cry out in pain as I do hit the floor, my head cracking against it at full force. And I swear to God, the sound of my head slamming against the floor was the only sound in the room. The patients gathered in the corner seem to have even halted their breathing in anxiety, or excitement, whichever they're garnering from this painful display. After a second of crystal clear hearing, my ears fill with a dull thumping sound, but whether that's from nerves or pain, I'm not sure.

"Hey... Hey, are you okay?" someone asks me. Their voice is dulled due to thumping in my ears, but I still manage to make out what they're saying.

"Nngh, yeah, I'm fine... I think..." I moan out, squeezing my eyes shut. When I open them, the first thing I notice are purple eyes staring down at me with concern. They're different, but they're the same, and my next two words tear from my throat before I can stop them.

"Holy shit!"

He blinks a couple times, looking at me as if _I_ was the one who had just sent the entire mental institute into a frenzy. As the throbbing pain in my head begins to subside a bit, I chance a glance to my right to see several nurses restoring order in the room, then down, to discover that the once thoroughly pissed off mental patient is, in fact, straddling my hips.

"Zexion! Get off him! Now!" the same lovely woman from earlier screams, and judging from the frantic edge in her voice, she thinks he's harming me. And, in a move that surprises even me, I wrap my arms around the patient's waist and drag him down so that he's laying on top of me.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly are you doing?" he mutters, but I can only respond with a shrug and a slight – albeit slightly nervous – smile.

"I don't particularly like her." I answer quietly, and upon hearing no protest, I slowly sit up, bringing Zexion with me so that he's more or less sitting on my legs. Please note that my arms are still around his waist.

"Come on, Zexion," the nurse tries again, holding out her hand. "You know I won't hurt you. I only want to help you."

"Shut up, you whore." Zexion spits out, as if it were something that tasted positively vile. Surprisingly, the woman doesn't look too offended as she brushes raspberry-coloured hair over her shoulder, and smiles an unconvincing smile.

"Zexion," I notice how she keeps using his name whenever she addresses him. "Don't make me call Cloud and Leon over." I also notice how she's treating him like a two-year-old.

"Actually... how about I take him." I volunteer. "Where are you going?" He seems a little surprised that I'm addressing him instead of the nurse, and it takes him a moment to respond.

"Back to my cell." he finally says. I nod and stand, bringing him with me.

I safely returned him to his cell after that little fiasco, leaving him with a promise that I'd try and visit as soon as I could.

Later that night, the very same nurse overdosed Zexion.

* * *

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Session Six: Naminé

**A/N: STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE. I'M SERIOUS. STOP. DO NOT READ THIS UPDATE UNTIL YOU HAVE READ AND OBEYED THE FOLLOWING ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**First off:** I have completely REWRITTEN two Sessions. Particularly **RIKU'S** and **KAIRI'S**. **GO READ THEM NOW**. I'm serious – these two are almost entirely different than the originals, and I would GREATLY appreciate it if you went and read them **NOW**. This Session will still be here when you return!

... Back? Great. Continue.

**Secondly:** Good/Bad news. XD We're in the final stretch! There's only three Sessions after this one, so, sadly, this story is coming to an end. (For information on Misery Business, see my profile.)

Thank you for your time. I **SINCERELY** hope you've done as I've requested. And without further ado, Session Six: Naminé!

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, Riku/Repliku, SoRiku, Zemyx, CLeon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. No, really. I don't. So stop calling me, you retarded lawyers. XP

**Dedication:** To, er... people..

* * *

-x- **Namin****é** -x-

"You did it."

I flipped open my almost-full sketchbook as I made this announcement, dutifully ignoring the heavy silence that quickly descended upon the crowded rec room.

"W-what...?" she stuttered, and I couldn't quite decide if it was simply because she didn't completely hear me, or because she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"It's all your fault."

I easily found the page I wanted and quickly moved to pick up a my pencil and resume working on the closed eyes of the subject, outlining the eyelashes in a deep coal colour.

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." she replied, but I could see through the lie. She knew.

"Yes, you do."

The nose was too big. I picked up my eraser to correct the error, listening to the incoherent stumbling of words spewing forth from her mouth.

"Naminé, why don't you go get something to eat?" she suddenly suggested, efficiently changing the subject. I ignored her for a moment, darkening the shadows on the hands of the subject, before finally setting down my pencil and scooting my seat back. I couldn't help but wince at the harsh sound of the chair screeching on the linoleum floor, taking a moment to smooth the wrinkles out from my white sun dress. As I moved to leave the room, I could hear the nurse inhale sharply, most likely from surprise, or shock, after finding my drawing.

For there, on the table, I left her a detailed drawing of Sora during his final moments.

"... _Wonder if they've heard about Zexion..._"

"... _He's dead, he's fucking dead!_"

"... _What about that new guy?_"

"... _I heard it was the same way Sora died..._"

"... _God 'm tired..._"

"... _He got lucky, trust me. It could have been a lot worse..._"

"... _Oh God, there's so much food here..._"

Thoughts, private thoughts, flooded into my mind the second I stepped into the dining area. A quick glance at the menu informed me that they were serving salad, so I quickly got in line behind a little blonde kid.

"_... So fast! God, I wish I could have driven it longer... Such a beautiful car... Expensive as all hell!..._"

Kleptomania. No surprise, I realized, as I watched him snatch at least twenty forks, stashing them in his pocket. No one else noticed, though why one kid would need that many forks, I would never know.

The salad looked disgusting, and didn't taste much better. I only got about halfway through it before I decided it was just too nasty to finish eating.

"_Namin__é...!_"

Enter my brother, Demyx.

"Hey, Naminé," he greeted, approaching the table where I sat, poking listlessly at the green vegetable. "What's up?" I answered with a mere shrug of my shoulders, nibbling at a carrot.

"How's Zexion?"

"_In pain... The medication... Needles... He's scared of them..._"

"He's... recovering." Demyx replied, sighing. He watched as I continued to mess with my food, a smile stretching across his face – a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes; cerulean eyes filled with worry and anger, at the same time.

"Are... you going to be okay?" I asked, stabbing my fork into the lettuce and pushing the bowl away. Demyx sighed, running a hand back through his hair, an easily recognized nervous habit of his.

"I... think so. I've been here for... what, three days? On the very first day, I meet this guy under... unusual circumstances, and later that night, he's overdosed by the very woman who's supposed to make sure he survives this place..." During his pause, I realized he was shaking rather noticeably, so I quickly reached out and took his hand in a hardly effective attempt at calming him. "It just... didn't make me feel very safe, I suppose." I nodded in understanding, smiling softly as he took a deep breath.

"Maybe I'll go visit Zexion later... Wanna come with me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion when Demyx shook his head 'no'.

"I have an appointment with the therapist in about ten minutes. I wish I could, though..." he trailed off, closing his eyes momentarily. My mind was suddenly assaulted with various images of blood and gore, of the murder of one particular nurse. Demyx took a shaky breath before pecking me on the cheek and leaving the cafeteria in a hurry.

"_Sorry..._"

"It's okay." I whispered, knowing Demyx couldn't hear me. I glanced at my salad, scrunching my nose up in disgust before getting up and throwing it away.

When I walked into the infirmary, the first thing I noticed was that each bed was surrounded by a metal cage of sorts. I'd never actually been there before, so it was a completely foreign place to me. I spotted Zexion on the far end of a row of four beds, propped up against the headboard, reading a book. He didn't hear me approach, nor did he acknowledge my presence until I cleared my throat, gaze dropping to the floor.

"Naminé." I could hear him rustling around, and a soft _thud_ as he set down his book.

"Zexion." My voice was shaking; I had been lucky enough to witness his last personality change, and it had scared me. He laughed softly, and I chanced a glance upwards, inadvertently catching his gaze. I found it impossible to look away.

"Where's Demyx?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. I squeezed my eyes shut, turning my head to the side.

"Zexion... If I ask you something... will you answer me... honestly?" I requested, my voice barely audible. Without waiting for a response, I pressed on. "Did Kairi... do this to you?" I took the sudden, dark change in the air around us as an answer, but looked at him once more. His head was bowed, hands fisted in the crisp, white sheets.

"_...Fucking whore... What right does she... Ever see that bitch again..._"

"... I will tear her fucking throat out." he snarled, lifting his head. His eyes were darker, narrowed into a furious glare that sent shivers dancing down my spine.

"Ienzo..." His name tore from my lips before I could stop it; a cruel smile stretched across his face.

"You're scared of me." It wasn't a question. I took a step backwards, half turned towards the door.

"I hope you feel better soon..."

I couldn't get out of the room fast enough. The hallway was completely deserted when I burst through the infirmary's door, stumbling into the concrete wall opposite it. Behind me, I could hear the sharp _clink_ of metal on metal as Ienzo tried to escape his cage.

"Get back here, you fucking freak!" he screamed, his voice ringing in my ears. "I'll show you what fear _really_ is!" I ignored him and pushed away from the wall, but my feet caught on each other, and I was falling, falling, and then I wasn't, and my arm _hurt_. Linoleum floors hurt when landed on, and this one was no different. Moaning in pain, I moved so that I was sitting on my knees before inspecting my arm.

"Hello, Naminé."

I jumped, but didn't have to turn around to know who was behind me. My hands dropped limply into my lap, my eyes closing.

"Hello, Nurse Kairi." My voice was flat, emotionless, a sharp contrast from moments earlier, with Zexion.

"_You've become too much of a threat, little __Namin__é.... You must be silenced._"

... I knew what was going to happen. I could see all the different scenarios playing through Kairi's head as I sat in the middle of the hallway, my eyes closed. I could have, should have escaped, but I didn't. I didn't even try. Instead, I stayed where I was, listening as she shifted behind me, to the sound of something plastic clattering noisily to the floor, to two sharp _tap_ sounds, to the sound of her taking even, steady breaths.

"You did it."

"I know." We were whispering, but I didn't care. Better to keep this little exchange secret, though. Isn't that right, Kairi?

"You'll get caught eventually." My voice cracked at the end of the sentence, betraying my façade.

"... I know." I heard her take two steps, then felt a sharp pain in my neck, and then I was falling... falling... falling; black was seeping into my vision...

"Good-bye, little Naminé, and good night."

And then the darkness swallowed me whole.

* * *

Thanks for your patience. Really. Review?


	7. Session Seven: Cloud

**A/N:** Did the penname change throw you guys off? XD Sorry about that. I've been RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood since I joined Fanfiction(dot)net back in 2004, and I felt it was time for a change. Time to... finally fully separate myself from my old fanfics and my bratty fourteen-year-old self.

Anyway. Sorry about the long wait. School's eating up my life. I hope you enjoy the longest Session to date, Session Seven: Cloud!

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, Riku/Repliku, SoRiku, Zemyx, CLeon

**Disclaimer:** You know, I think I had a dream once where I owned these characters... and then I woke up.

**Dedication:** Hmmm... To Finnegan G. Dragon because she's reviewed everything I write, and they always make me smile. To you, dearie!

* * *

-x- **Cloud** -x-

Never in my life have I hated anyone more than I've hated Kairi Osaka.

No... that may be a lie. I have hated someone more than her. But the pure, un-abiding hatred and rage reserved solely for Sephiroth was redirected the moment Kairi lunged at me, sapphire eyes blazing with fury, a hypodermic needle aimed straight for my heart.

Allow me to recount the day's events. Okay, no. Allow me to, instead, recount the events of the evening, starting with my visit with Axel Mihara in the South wing of RGMI.

"Where's Rinoa?" was naturally the first question he asked me. Rinoa Heartilly, his regular nurse, had taken the week off to attend her sister's-in-law wedding, which is the information I relayed to him, practically word for word. He just hummed in the back of his throat, venom green eyes studying me a moment before he stepped aside and allowed me entrance to his cell.

The very first thing I noticed was the sheer amount of pictures depicting the same little blonde kid around the cell. It was frightening and beautiful all at the same time. Frightening, because every inch of the wall beside his bed was covered with these pictures; beautiful, because Axel had drawn every single one. His attention to detail was amazing, his raw talent rivaling that of even Naminé's. Upon closer inspection, I found that every picture was not, in fact, of the blonde kid. There were various pictures of nurses, doctors, and patients from the RGMI staff interspersed throughout the drawings. Among them, there was a picture of Squall and I, facing one another, fingers interlocked between us. My eyes were closed, head bowed ever-so-slightly, but there was a ghost of a smile on my face. Squall's eyes held so much emotion, though, as if he'd never seen anything so beautiful, as if he'd never loved anything more.

I was left speechless.

Axel must have noticed me staring, because he cleared his throat rather loudly, making it a point to get my attention. When I finally tore my eyes away from the drawing, he was scratching the back of his head, looking at the ground, cheeks tinted pink. He was embarrassed.

"You're a wonderful artist," I said, sitting down on his bed, my back facing the wall of pictures. He smiled in appreciation, sitting down next to me, eyes glued to the floor.

"Thanks... I think... It's just... I miss Roxas so much," I watched as the teenager dragged a thin hand through his spiked hair. "Everyday I wish I hadn't hurt him like I did. And everyday, I wonder what I did to deserve someone so wonderful..." I'd read his file. He was furious with himself for raping his best friend; according to the official statement, Roxas was fully consenting.

"I know what you mean," I mumbled after a few seconds of silence. I could see Axel staring at me out of the corner of his eye, silently urging me to continue. "Squa– Leon. Leon and I grew up in the same neighbourhood, but we were never friends until he found me beaten half to death, left behind to rot by someone I idolized," Sephiroth's painfully beautiful face crawled out of the deep recesses of my mind, plaguing my thoughts for a brief minute in time before returning from whence it came.

"Cloud, I don't see how this relates to me," Axel interrupted as I opened my mouth to speak. Instead of words, a strangled laugh escaped my throat.

"You didn't let me finish, Axel," I said, my voice lowered nearly to a whisper. But I would never get to finish.

"We are in a code blue," Aeris' voice suddenly came to life via the intercom system. "I repeat, we are in code blue. All available staff should report to the medical wing. I repeat..." I tuned her out, glancing over at Axel. The redhead merely smiled and waved me from his cell. I just stared at him a moment, mentally stumbling over my words before finally getting out a simple 'thank-you' then sprinting out of the cell and down the hall.

The medical wing was surprisingly empty when I burst through the metal double doors. In the middle of the hallway lay a little blonde girl, her blue eyes just staring at the nondescript grey walls. I knelt by her side, pressing two fingers to the pulse point below her ear, at the junction of her neck and jaw. There was no pulse. The doors flew open as Squall burst into the hallway; he flew to the girl's side and checked her pulse as well, grey eyes boring into mine as he came to the same conclusion.

Something clattered noisily to the ground, startling me. The sound ricocheted noisily off the walls, ringing in my ears when it finally died down. Squall and I just stared at each other in alarm; something flashed out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head just in time to see someone disappear around the corner. I glanced at Squall, watching him perform CPR on the girl for a minute before following the person. When I finally saw who it was, I was completely unsurprised. Kairi Osaka, fleeing from the scene. I kept close to her, trailing her around corner after corner, through a couple sets of metal double doors, until we eventually reached a dead end.

The silence surrounding us was almost suffocating; it was as if everyone else in RGMI had simply... vanished. Her back was facing me, but I could practically see the gears turning in her head. It was she who broke the silence.

"Do you want to kill me?" she asked, voice completely devoid of emotion. The question honestly caught me off-guard. I was expecting, 'Why are you following me?' or 'What do you want?' But definitely not, 'Do you want to kill me?'

"Why... would I want to do that?" I questioned, keeping my voice carefully guarded. I had my suspicions about her – Zexion only changed into Ienzo when he felt threatened. She began to laugh, softly at first, but gradually got louder and louder, until she was shrieking with laughter, her voice sharp, harsh, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Why... why would... Ha!" Her knuckles were ghost white from clenching her fists so tightly; a drop of blood slithered down her finger and fell to the ground, leaving a small dot of crimson on the linoleum. "You don't know? How could you not know? I mean, it was just so obvio–"

"Did you kill that blonde girl back there?" My interruption sent her into silence. Slowly, slowly, ever-so-slowly, she turned to face me. Her head was slightly bowed, raspberry-coloured strands of hair hanging in her face. But her eyes were trained on me, filled with something I couldn't even begin to describe. We stared at each other, unblinking, as disgust and rage began gnawing away at my stomach. Then, she moved. She lunged for me, a hypodermic needle clutched tightly in her right hand. Her first strike missed, but just barely. She spun around, lunging for me once more, and I was able to avoid her in time. Again and again we did this, a repeated pattern of lunge-dodge-lunge-dodge.

And then I fell. My feet caught on one another; I landed hard on my back, my spine cracking in several places, my head slamming against the ground. Pain shot through my skull, the wind knocked out of me. Kairi took immediate advantage of this, straddling my stomach and raising her needle high in the air.

"Ah!" The sudden gasp distracted Kairi just long enough for me to throw her off me and bolt, catching the arm of the blonde boy as I passed and dragging him down the hall with me. Around the first corner, the second, and I could hear Kairi catching up to us. Around another corner and then another, through a set of doors, we ran and ran until we finally burst through the doors near the infirmary, where Squall and the girl were. I let go of the boy and collapsed against the wall, my breath coming in short gasps.

"Cloud? Are you alright?" Sometime during the scuffle with Kairi, Aeris must have arrived to examine the blonde girl. Her green eyes were filled with confusion, glancing back and forth between me and the blonde boy.

"Kairi... attacked me," I gasped out, my head thumping against the wall behind me, sending a fresh wave of pain through my brain. I took a moment to look at the blonde kid, and suddenly, I was back in Axel's cell, staring at all the illustrations beside his bed, marveling at the sheer effort that went into the pictures and pure talent Axel possessed.

"Are you sure it was Kairi?" Aeris asked, melodic voice laced with concern. I nodded in response, sucking in deep breaths of air. I could hear Squall approach, felt his hands as he silently checked to make sure I was alright. He kissed my forehead when he was positive I wasn't injured, merely winded, before touching his lips to mine. The contact lasted only a moment before he pulled away. There was a long silence as Aeris continued her examination; the pain in my head was suddenly subsiding.

"Oh my God!" Roxas cried out, alarming all three of us. "That girl, is she..." Aeris stared at him a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," I could hear Roxas' neck crack as he turned his head away. "It's terrible. She was so young... Her brother will be devastated." Roxas muttered an unintelligible string of curses, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Ugh... I should have waited until tomorrow..." he muttered. Aeris stood, peeling off her rubber gloves with a _snap!_.

"I'm going to go call the coroner," she stated, her voice gaining a sharp, commanding tone. "Cloud, Squall, call security. Roxas, follow me." Squall and I watched as the two disappeared into the infirmary, heard Aeris' soft mumble as she informed Demyx of the situation, listened as he began screaming at her. Squall pulled me close, silently reminding me how much he cared for me.

It turned out Kairi had escaped RGMI. As I burst through the doors near the infirmary, she'd taken a few more corners and left the mental institute all-together.

I hope Roxas stays safe.

* * *

Foreshadowing much? I'm so evil. Review, please?

Also, I'm looking for a beta. Preferably one that's online frequently and has a messenger service (AIM, MSN, Yahoo...). My usual beta is almost never online anymore, and I'm not good at proofreading my own stuff. PM me if you're interested. Please – be literate.

Thanks.


	8. Session Eight: Roxas

**A/N:** Hah! It's finished! And it didn't take me nearly as long as usual! ... On second thought, that's a little strange.

Anyhoo. Let us all take a moment to revel in the irony of the title of this chapter: Session Eight: Roxas. Get it? Good. Moving on.

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, Riku/Repliku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Cleon

**Disclaimer:** I had a dream about these people last night... (Seriously, I did.) But even then, they didn't belong to me.

**Dedication:** Kolie! Holy hell, I squealed when I read your review! Thank you thank you thank you! And I'm so glad you like Session! I'm so sorry I couldn't reply to your review(s), but real life kept getting in the way. But thank you again! This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

-x- **Roxas** -x-

_Shadows were lurking, slithering, sliding around, crawling up buildings, creeping down the road. One by one, they doused the lights, squirming black bodies covering windows and signs and doors until the only source of light was the ethereal glow of the moon. Yellow eyes, both haunting and piercing in their gaze, followed me, watching me with something akin to suspicion._

_It was a street I'd walked down many times. The hood of my black sweatshirt was pulled over my head to block the pouring rain, but the effort was for naught. My hair was plastered to my skull, leaving me with an uncomfortable, slick feeling on my forehead and neck. _

_Finally, I reached my destination – an old building, the decrepit remnants of a once-glorious skyscraper. Unhesitatingly, I stepped through the shattered and broken glass front doors, carefully avoiding some debris. My goal was a small room to my right, partially hidden by a section of the next floor that had fallen through. I had long since memorized the path to the door, and as a result, my journey was a simple one._

"_Roxas," an all-too-familiar voice greeted me as I stumbled into the room. I slid the hood off my head and shook the excess water from my hair, attempting to re-style my hair, which proved to be futile effort in the end. Sora lay in the center of the room, floating in a small pond that had formed in a large hole in the floorboards._

"_Sora," I called sitting at the edge of the pond, where the wood had broken, shattered by falling concrete. "I met her," He merely hummed in acknowledgment, unmoving as he stared at the crumbling ceiling. "I have a question, Sora."_

"_Hmm?" I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them._

"_Why did you forgive her?" There was a long silence; I listened to the rain hitting the building, patiently awaiting my response. His nearly identical blue eyes finally slid over to me, unblinking._

"_Why do we forgive anyone?" he asked, voice low. "Honestly? I'm not too sure why. It seemed like a good idea... like the right thing to do." I let this sink in, watching him just idly float in the water._

"_She's a horrible person," I muttered, picking absently at the sleeve of my sweatshirt, before exhaling unevenly. "Do you miss Riku?" A small, sad smile crept onto Sora's face, his eyes sliding shut._

"_It's time for you to wake up, Brother."_

I woke with a start, my breath getting caught in my throat. I sat up, coughing, trying to get air into my lungs. _Damn_, I thought, squinting at my alarm clock. _Sora didn't answer answer my question_. Fumbling around my nightstand, I grabbed my glasses, looking at the clock once more.

12:30 PM.

"Shit! I'm late!"

I was halfway to RGMI before I realized that I hadn't put my contacts in. Sliding my glasses up my nose, I grimaced. Axel was gonna say something, I just knew it. My heart fluttered wildly in my chest at the thought of the redhead, and I readjusted my messenger bag, picking up my pace. When my glasses slipped down my nose again, I cursed myself for sleeping in. Today was gonna suck, I could tell.

"Though it can't be as bad as yesterday," I mumbled, glancing up at the sky. With any luck, I would make it through the day without seeing neither hide nor hair of Kairi Osaka, the nurse that had attacked what's-his-name... Cloud? I stopped in my tracks, gaze dropping to the ground. And that girl. It had been the first time I'd seen a dead body up close, and RGMI certainly was the last place I'd expected to see something like that. As the memory of the blonde girl resurfaced, I almost turned around and went home. Later I would have wished I did, but at that moment, all I could think about was seeing Axel.

As I pushed through the front doors of RGMI, I was met with the bored gaze of the receptionist and the almost suffocating scent of fingernail polish.

"No visitors today, kid," she announced, looking down at her fingernails; my heart dropped. "Code Red. Axel left you this, though." She set down her brush, trading it for a white envelope that she held out to me. I took it and thanked her before leaving, staring down at Axel's messy handwriting as I walked down the sidewalk. Flipping it over, I tore it open, only to have several sheets of paper fly out and catch on the breeze.

"Ah! No!" I stuffed the envelope and its remaining contents into my bag before giving chase, snatching at the papers. One after another, I gathered them, running into people and almost getting run over by a car in the process. One continued to elude me, though, fluttering farther and farther away, out of my reach. A hand suddenly shot up and snatched it from the air, and I hurried to catch up to the person that had managed to catch my paper. Leaning on my knees to catch my breath, I could hear the person unfolding the paper, humming in appreciation.

"Axel's gotten better," they commented. Surprised someone could identify the paper as my redheaded boyfriend's, I stood up straight, curious. My face fell as I realized who held my paper.

"You!" I cried, taking a step back. Kairi cocked her head to the side, a sickening sweet smile on her face as she refolded the paper and held it out to me. I snatched it and dashed past her, slipping it into my bag as I ran. Behind me, I could hear the sharp click of her heels as she gave chase. My breath came in short gasps as I pushed myself to go faster, breaking into a dead sprint; the nurse never broke step as she followed, pushing past people I easily dodged.

I didn't know where I was going until I recognized my apartment building in the distance. My chest burned from lack of oxygen, but I ran faster still, trying desperately to get away from the psychotic woman. Closer and closer the building drew, but it was still so far away. Finally, _finally_, I reached it, bursting through the front door and sprinting towards the stairs, skipping several steps at a time as I climbed up and up and up until I reached my floor and stumbled to my front door. Fumbling through my pockets, I withdrew my keys, searching frantically for the right one. The door to the stairs flung open, slamming against the wall, drawing my attention away from the keys. There stood a very disheveled Kairi, chest heaving, eyes wide with madness. The keys slipped from my hands and I dove to get them; my hands were shaking so hard I dropped them immediately. I could hear Kairi get closer and closer until she was mere feet from me. Then she lunged – I quickly dodged, rolling out of her way and springing up, running for the stairs once more, leaving my keys laying on the floor in front of my door.

I slammed against the door to the roof, the momentum too much. Kairi was still after me – why why _why_ was she so desperate to get to me? My legs ached and my chest burned, but I threw open the door, tripping over my own feet as I exited to the roof. The building was so much higher then I'd thought, I realized as I made my way to the ledge, peering down to the street below. My legs finally gave out, and I crumpled to the ground, leaning heavily against the wall.

"God you're a persistent little bitch," someone snarled from the doorway. Through the pounding in my ears and my breathing problem, I could just barely recognize Kairi's voice. She stomped over, grabbing my shirt and pulling me into a standing position. Her violet eyes were alight with madness and fury and some many other emotions as she pushed me to the edge of the roof; I couldn't bring myself to struggle against her surprisingly strong grip, my arms hanging limply at my sides.

"Kairi..." I gasped out, swallowing thickly before continuing. "How could he forgive you?" She raised an eyebrow, and I could practically see the gears turning in her head as she tried to figure out what I meant. When it dawned on her, she snarled and pushed me closer to the edge of the building.

"Sora was a fool," she hissed through clenched teeth, eyes narrowing. "I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness." Anger boiled in my stomach, my face quickly heating up. She was right – she didn't deserve anyone's forgiveness, especially Sora's. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, I tore myself from her hands, ducking behind her. Kairi spun on her heel and stared at me with utter disbelief before collecting herself once more, her entire face relaxing.

"I should have seen this coming," she sneered, hand slipping into her pocket. I adjusted the strap of my bag so that it was once more sitting comfortably on my shoulder and slid my glasses up my nose, my eyes never leaving her. She extracted a small, hypodermic needle filled with a clear liquid from her pocket and uncapped it, holding it up in front of her face and flicking the needle a couple times.

"What is that?" I asked tentatively, narrowing my eyes. She only smirked, diving for me. I was prepared, though, and turned, ramming my shoulder into her chest. Kairi stumbled backward, having easily lost her balance on her high-heel shoes. Back and back and back she stumbled, legs catching on the ledge of the building.

One push. That's all it would take.

So many thoughts raced through my head in the time span of one second, but each one was clear, concise, and I was easily able to come to a decision. Taking a step forward, and then another, I raised my arms...

And shoved Kairi over the edge of the building.

"_Thank you_, _Roxas_," Sora's voice echoed in my mind as I peered over the edge of the building, watching Kairi Osaka plunge to her death thirteen stories below. Suddenly, I remembered the papers from the envelope Axel had given me and dug into my bag, pulling out the crumpled sheets of paper. Unfolding them, I discovered several drawings of various people. He'd labeled one as his nurse, Rinoa Heartilly, and another I recognized as Riku. There were a couple of me mixed in as well. I located the envelope, buried deep inside my bag at this point, and pulled out the last picture, a small smile crept onto my face.

There, smiling up at me, was a perfect picture of Sora. Kairi was right, oddly enough. Axel really had improved.

* * *

And there you have it folks. One Session left after this. Whoever guesses the next character correctly gets that chapter dedicated to them. :D

PS – I'm still looking for a beta. See the previous chapter's ending A/N for details.


	9. April Fool's Day: Fake Session Nine

**A/N:** I just want to tell you guys that I worked long and hard on this last Session chapter. It's been a long and arduous journey, complete with my sporadic disappearances. Enjoy!

**Pairings:** AkuRoku, Riku/Repliku, SoRiku, Zemyx, CLeon

**Disclaimer:** I BE THE EASTER BUNNY.

**Dedication:** SANTA CLAUS. :D

* * *

"Like OH-EM-GEE," said Aeris to her staff and patients gathered to hear her speech on Kairi's death. "This nurse – totally bitchy, no idea why I even hired her... but anyway, like, yeah. She's dead. Isn't that just lovely awesome!?"

Silence reigned supreme.

"Ha ha, like yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Kairi's dead, we're not threatened, like, oh-em-gee, praise the Lord above!' or something like that. Maybe you're thinking about cheese. I DUNNO. Do you wear the cheese, or does the cheese wear you? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE!? 'Cause it tore us apart right from the start! The square root of sixteen is four! Love you all and good night!" With that, the brunette doctor jumped from the platform, tripping on the hem of her skirt, and face-planted the concrete floor.

She stood, dusted her skirt off, fixed her hair, and walked away without a scratch.

AND THEN ROCKS FELL AND EVERYONE DIED.

THE END.

* * *

BEST. ENDING. EVER!!!!!111!!one!!eleven!!!111!two!!

(Psst, by the way... Happy April Fool's Day. :'D)


	10. Session Nine: Aeris

**A/N: **Holy Jesus Christ with a Handgrenade, this is it. After months of silence, I have finally, _finally_ finished the last chapter of Session. It's short, yes, but honestly, there wasn't much to say. The fate of RGMI has been decided, and all you have to do is read to find out. Please, please keep in mind that future edits may come. In other news, I have a... plan of sorts for a bonus chapter. So, uhm... if you like this story and want the bonus chapter, please tell me. Thank you for reading this far, though -- I appreciate each and every review I have received on this story, and though I'm not posting nearly as much as I used to, I still thank those still with me for sticking around as long as you have. Thank you thank you thank you. I love you all, and if I could marry all of you, I would. But that'd be illegal. DDD:

**Pairings: **AkuRoku, Riku/Repliku, SoRiku, Zemyx, Cleon

**Disclaimer: **You can imagine that I was out fighting for the rights to Kingdom Hearts during my long absence, but unfortunately, that is not the case. I still don't own Kingdom Hearts -- it's highly, highly, _highly_ doubtful that I ever will. Sadness. D:

**Dedication: **To all of my readers and reviewers. You don't know how happy you all make me, and how appreciative of your kind words I am. I have three words for each and every one of you: I love you.

* * *

It was getting dark out. Thin rays of orange-yellow-red sunlight peeked through the half-open blinds situated behind her desk as the sun slowly set behind distant mountains. Aeris wanted nothing more than to go home; the reporters diligently awaiting her return desired the same. Within a mere month, three people belonging to her hospital had died, bringing her ability to run Radiant Garden Mental Institute into question. As she sat in her comfortable desk chair, trapped in her office due to the hoards of press looming right outside the doors, her entire case was being brought before a board of directors, who would then decide her fate -- and Aeris was well aware of what the outcome would probably be. A sigh escaped slightly parted lips as she swiveled the chair to face the TV, images flickering on the screen and a cheery green "MUTE" settled in the top right corner of the screen. With a second, more resigned sigh, she picked up the remote and pressed the 'Mute' button; a sudden flood of sound filled the room, from click-click-clicking cameras to "Excuse me!", "What are your comments on the case?", "Has a decision been reached?"

"No, there have been no official decisions -- I cannot comment anymore on the case, thank you -- That is merely speculation, please check your resources once again..." The police chief went on and on, hardly taking a breath between answers. Aeris listened quietly, eyes darting to the side to watch the thin strips of sunlight slowly fade. The sun sank lower and lower behind the mountains, the sky slowly losing the brilliant colours present only moments earlier.

_Knock knock_.

The noise did not startle her -- she had been receiving visitor after visitor throughout the day, and merely muted the TV once more before ushering them inside the office. Zexion took a hesitant step inside, glancing up at Aeris as he shut the door. She waited patiently for the teenage boy to speak, but when he didn't, spoke up herself.

"May I help you, Zexion?" Her voice was placid, but curious. Zexion stared at her a moment longer before finally answering.

"I'm worried about Demyx," he said, his whispery voice low; Aeris had to strain to hear it, and it took her a moment to process what had been said. When it finally clicked, her mouth formed a slight 'o' shape.

"That is only natural," she replied, the 'o' quickly morphing into a gentle smile. "Has he been displaying any signs of unusual behavior?" Zexion nodded in response, shuffling his feet a little before looking up at Aeris once more.

"He's... dead. He won't talk to me anymore. He rarely even visits me anymore. I understand that he's upset over Namine, but I can't comprehend why it's taking so long for him to recover," Zexion's careful mask fell as he said this, exposing to Aeris just how distressed this made him.

"Zexion, have you ever lost someone you care about? An aunt, a brother, a dear friend...?" Zexion nodded slowly, and Aeris could practically see his mind working.

"They... cut off my contact with my brother," he said, his voice hesitant. "I haven't seen him since the judge ordered me here," Aeris shook her head.

"That's not what I mean, Zexion. Let me reword that: Has anyone you loved very much pass away?" She folded her hands on her desk as she said this, fingers lacing together. A look of concentration formed on Zexion's face; Aeris silently awaited his response.

"I've never... loved," he finally said, his expression dropping, the facade he normally put up quickly taking its place. "I've felt attachment, like I do with Demyx, but I have never felt actual love." Aeris stared at him, puzzled, but as she opened her mouth to speak, the phone rang; her heart skipped a beat, and she stared at Zexion apologetically.

"I need to answer this," she said, picking up the phone and pressing the 'line' button to connect the call. Zexion nodded, turning his head to stare at the TV while he waited.

"Radiant Garden Mental Institute, this is Aeris Gainsborough, how may I help you?" she rattled off mechanically, anxiety fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

"Aeris Gainsborough, after reviewing the facts and evidence regarding your case, we have reached a decision," Aeris' breath caught in her throat, a quick prayer running through her head at a lightning fast speed. "We have deemed the deaths of two of your patients -- and the near death of another -- as casualties of the actions of Kairi Osaka, a nurse in the mental institute you were only recently assigned to. As Ms. Osaka was an employee of Radiant Garden Mental Institute before your arrival, we have decided that you are innocent of the charges brought against you. The case will soon be handed over to the court system, due to Ms. Osaka's death being the consequence of a third party." She could barely breath as wave after wave of relief washed over her; her eyes fluttered shut and she sunk down in her chair, muscles suddenly limp, as she finally exhaled the breath she'd been holding.

"Thank you so much," she breathed into the speaker after a moment. "You don't know how much this means to me,"

"Make sure this does not happen again." the person stated with absolute finality before hanging up. Aeris glanced over at Zexion, silent as he watched the goings-on on the TV screen, as she slowly placed the phone back in it's cradle. Turning her chair, she looked out the window at the horizon, speechless.

Outside, night had fallen upon Radiant Garden.


End file.
